


Now?

by StarsNeverLanding



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsNeverLanding/pseuds/StarsNeverLanding
Summary: In the middle of the night, Eren awakes from a wet dream and Levi is too tired to help his boyfriend with his 'problem'. Perhaps Eren needs to take matters into his own hands.-First smut one shot. Enjoy





	Now?

Low moans escaped Eren's lips as he felt the thin, sheen lips of his lover slowly move from his neck down to his exposed chest, and yet he shivered at the sensation and visual of the one above him, rather than simply the cold. He felt the wet tongue circle around one of his nipples, his lover's pale fingers toying with the other nipple before his tongue and fingers switched, in an almost too-tender sort of way, like he barely wanted Eren to feel him. Ghosted along as though he wasn't even there and all of it was a wild fantasy of Eren's gone too far. Eren's hands gripped the sheets below his body and his toes curled slightly at the zinging warmth that swarmed his body and shot through his blood like his heart depended on the movement to keep living. Soon, the fingers disappeared from his nipple while the tongue dragged down his upper body, never breaking contact, to the hem of his boxers, the only piece of clothing left on his body.

"May I?" the voice spoke up, sweet like honey, but dead serious. His movements stopped, causing the painful flurry of gasps and moans erupting in the room to suddenly come to an abrupt halt. The shock earned a particularly desperate whine from above, and the younger had an opportunity to finally lift his head and take in his lover who asked the question, registering once more that it had been actually seeking a response. 

Eren didn't say much, too busy gazing down at his lover who he could barely see since the room was dark. The sight before him lit him up once more without any prior prompting this time. There was no answer to give- he couldn't think past this moment, past this place. Why would he ever want to leave? To stop? What was the question again? 

He managed to give a small, noticeable nod as reflex. Yes. Yes to everything. To anything. I would never say no to you. Don't waste anytime. Slowly, his hips were being elevated, and in seconds, the last offending article was slipped off. The sudden air indicating he was free pulled a gasp out of Eren unexpectedly. 

He watched the barely visible mop of silk, raven hair his hands had once been entwined with disappear between his legs-

.

.

.

Eren awoke from his dream panting and sweating with his green eyes wide as he looked up into the darkness of the room he shared with his boyfriend. His hand had clenched his white shirt over his heart, which was beating like he had just ran a marathon. But a sweat-filled mind and fastly beating heart wasn't the worst of it, no. Such an erotic dream holding details so vivid it was able to shock himself out of, had aroused him beyond belief, to the point where the tightness in his pants had begun to hurt slightly, and he groaned as his deplorably rouge mind recognized the predicament just in time before he went off onto another tageant only to lose himself without any support this time.

He sat up, flicking his eyes over to the sleeping figure that belonged to his boyfriend. He lightly tapped the raven haired man's shoulder, a groan of sleepiness and annoyance leaving his lips. Eren damn well knew that waking Levi up in the middle of the night would only result with his head on a silver platter, but he couldn't stop himself. The tightness had become too unbearable and to his own dismay, jacking off didn't help him with his problems anymore, nor did it help him find the pleasure he was looking for. Only Levi could give Eren the true pleasure he craved. 

"Levi?" Eren said through his teeth in a voice just above a whispered as he stopped tapping Levi's shoulder to lightly shake it. 

A large sigh left Levi's lips as he rolled over from his side to his back so he could see Eren, who was now hovering over him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his eyes seemingly more alert and aware than a previously asleep persons would be not going unnoticed by the raven in the dim light off his large emerald orbs. Normally, he would care way too much in the way that those eyes demanded his attention, but Levi didn't have that sort of mind as he had quit trying to understand the situation or exercise patience either shortly after being awoken.

"I'm trying to sleep," Levi said in his deep morning baritone. Eren moaned internally as the sexy sound came from his boyfriend's lips. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't think that the raven would actually unintentionally try and contribute to it all. Such were the struggles he faced when trying to achieve the impossible at two in the morning, but he had more where that came from, prepared to face the monster head on or die trying. Maybe he was as dramatic as Levi accused him to be...

"I know but I have an...issue... down there," Eren tried not to sound too pleading, as Levi had a tendency to flaunt his power over others if he thought he had any inkling of an edge to be the sadist Eren knew he was. Levi paid him half a mind to him cocking his head and flicked his eyes in the direction of where Eren was gesturing to. "Help me? Please?" he asked in a soft tone, praying that it was sexy at the same time. Not everybody could just wake up as a sex magnet like the looming, photogenic, creature a mere inches away from him with no inclination as to how his top-ruffled, daunting and confused, half-amused presence gave Eren another reason to fight just now.

With half lidded eyes, Levi shook his head and rubbed his eyes before narrowing them at his horny boyfriend. "No," he simply said.

"Whaa-? Why not!" 

"I'm trying to sleep," he said flat-toned. "Tomorrow." He then rolled back onto his side with his back facing Eren who was completely baffled while pouting in disapproval at Levi's answer. Did Eren think it was bullshit? Hell fucking yes. Was he going to pester Levi about it until he gave in? 

...

Eren did fancy his every appendage being attached to his body and knowing Levi, he would cut it off and shove it down Eren's throat if he bugged him about it anymore. 

He then groaned and fell back against the bed, eyes tightly shutting as he desperately begged and prayed for his boner to go down. It did eventually and when the tension was gone, Eren had slipped back into the same deep sleep as before. 

-

Levi's eyelids fluttered with the bright rays of sun shining through the light colored curtain in their room and as a result of said bright light, lifted his thin hands and rubbed his eyes with his palms. The more he came to, the more he began to notice the weight that was pressing down on him. His tired, steely eyes fluttered open to see his boyfriend sitting right on his crotch, his head tilted to the side as he gazed at Levi with hope-filled eyes.

"Now?" Eren asked, several brown strands falling over his eyes to add more playfulness to the view Levi had from where he lay. Eren leaned forward so his face hovered right above Levi's, while the latter drew up to close the distance that was between them within a breath.

The kiss started off slow at first, but longer it went the more aggressive and needy each became for another. Eren let out something between a moan and a whimper upon feeling Levi's tongue dip past his own. Their lips danced together, entwining their breaths so that they never felt the need to break away until one's head filled a little too much with carbon monoxide, and simply drove them further in their sensual endeavor. Eren had tried many times to take control, and when it was made clear just how forceful Levi was and how receptive he felt instead, Eren submitted with nothing but pleasure to give in to Levi surrounding him. Everywhere. Levi on his skin, inside of him. What was there to fight against? 

Both their eyes were closed from long-affirmed trust that, yes; they were both there and no; neither would leave once the other couldn't see completely. There were always more ways to know another's presence, and these two practiced those arts whenever Eren could coerce a night of Levi away from the rest of society and show him what Eren wanted. Eren's head tilted to the right to let Levi in further, showing him how he would give him everything too. Levi didn't even have to ask anymore, and Eren wanted to reaffirm it if he was given that chance.

Levi was the first to pull away from the heated kiss, a small string of saliva still connecting him to his boyfriend who was panting from the lack of much needed air for anything he might have planned. Falling unconscious was only a fair game to play when either weren't completely unsatiated at this point. But he still made the most of their purposeful break, and within seconds, Levi had changed their positions so Eren was laying on his back, his hair messily spread all over Levi's pillow, with his arms easily pinned by his head. He leaned down just like Eren had, but instead of connecting their lips, Levi placed them against the side of Eren's neck. He sucked on the pulsing skin there before gently sinking his teeth into it to leave a dark, teeth-shaped bruise behind. 

Eren was putty beneath him at that point, so his cold hands slipped under Eren's shirt, running them up and down Eren's body to stimulate him, stopping to toy with his sensitive nipples- nearer to his instincts- before finally pulling the shirt up. Eren made things more simple for Levi by sitting up and lifting his arms above his head. Once the shirt was off, it was thrown in some random corner off the spotless room, staring up at Levi as to almost a challenge.

"This wouldn't happen to be because you're mad about last night, would it?" Levi tested him, with his mouth barely inches away from the younger's neck once more now that he had better access.

"Mmm, I guess you'll find out," Eren murmured back with no real malice in that sultry voice. Levi wasn't worried in the least though.

Eren's back hit the mattress again, his skin rubbing against the silk-like material of the white sheets. A pair of lips touch Eren's collarbone followed by a pair of teeth pulling gently at the skin. Quiet moans slipped from Eren's lips as he let Levi have his way with him. 

It wasn't long before Levi was leaving a trail of fire down Eren's chest and stomach, the kisses lighting him up the whole way with delectable, growing heat in the pit of his stomach. Though those teasing lips stopped short right above the hem of Eren's pajamas. Levi's tongue traced over the small v-line Eren had before he sat up and snapped the waistband of Eren's pants to get his attention. 

Eren rose a brow at Levi who had hooked his slim fingers around the waistband of Eren's pants. It didn't take long for him to lift his hips for Levi, a sudden cool breeze washing over his tan legs, goosebumps fleshing them because of the chilling lips on the inner part of one of Eren's thighs. He left behind dark marks each time, smirking proudly as he sat up and removed his own shirt to reveal his pale body. 

The brunet was just left in his dark purple boxers but it wasn't long before those were gone as well, leaving Levi the only one with pants on. The raven-haired male leaned over the side of the bed to grab a box of condoms and a bottle of lube they had stashed away. Right when the dark blue box met with Eren's eyes, his hand flew up to stop Levi by grabbing his wrist desperately.

"N-no... I want all of you," Eren whispered. Levi didn't argue and instead he dropped the box on the floor and just put the bottle on the bed so he could finish undressing himself, his pants and boxers now lying somewhere on the carpet out of the way. 

Levi flipped the cap and placed a large amount of it on three of his fingers, pushing Eren's legs open so he could access his entrance better. His pointer finger made the endeavor to slip in with ease, a low gasp leaving Eren's lips at the sudden forced entry within him without warning. He wriggled his hips to become accustomed to the feeling whilst Levi moved his finger in and in and out motion. A second finger was entered, to scissor them apart so Eren could be comfortable. The familiar sting of pain was back but Eren didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed it because he knew the amount of pleasure to follow and the care the man above him took overwhelmed him anyway. The third and final finger was entered and of course, Eren let out high pitched moan as he felt himself stretch to his fullest. He twisted his hips more and gripped the pillow by his head the more he felt Levi spread and move his fingers. But soon, the fingers that were once inside of him vanished in the blink of an eye. 

Eren sat up, using his forearms to hold himself up, as he watched Levi pop open the cap of the purple bottle again so he could begin lubing up himself. He felt confident pour out of him as he gently took the bottle from Levi and poured a good amount of the clear, cold substance onto his own hand before wrapping it around Levi's erect member. Levi's hands dropped to his sides and gripped the boy's hips tightly, his knuckles turning white while he bit the inside of his cheek to hold in any unwelcome sounds that tried to escape his throat. Eren focused on completely covering Levi's cock in the substance as well as some precome from the tip when he curved over it, sometimes running his thumb over the tip just to tease Levi which earned him sounds of displacement. 

Moments later, Eren was back on the mattress, a grunt emitting from his throat at the sudden and abrupt contact. When he opened his eyes, which had closed when he fell back, he found Levi between his legs with his member already positioned by Eren's entrance and panting with extreme effort- he grinned at knowing what he could do to the man. Eren braced himself for the pain to come by placing his hand on Levi's bicep, his other hand gripping above his head by the pillow. It wouldn't be there long, only to weave its way around Levi's neck- finding a purpose and solace there. Together, Levi and Eren both took deep breathes as Levi pushed in all at once. Tears were streaming down Eren's face as his body adjusted what had just entered him even though it had been done many times before. When Levi placed his hands by Eren's head, his arm instantly hooked around Levi's neck as the other went under his armpit to grip his shoulder from behind... and they were entwined.

Eventually, Eren adjusted and Levi began his steady thrusts that caused Eren to claw at his boyfriend's back at the slightly pain he felt erupt through his body. Hushed whimpers that turned to moans came from Eren's throat as the pleasure soon overrode the pain that had felt like he was being slightly broken from the inside. The louder Eren's sounds became, the quicker and harder Levi thrusted his hips, revelling in the sounds they could only make together in the silent place. They made it their own. Long legs were wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him closer to his lover from under him. 

The room was filled with loud, high pitched moans and low, soft groans as they had both been enveloped in pleasure. Eren had his face buried in the neck of his boyfriend because he had began to move quicker. Letting Eren know he was nearing his climax, in a similar way he was. 

Eren felt himself twitching slightly and his toes curl as he threw his head back in utter ecstasy, releasing all over their stomachs. A grunt coming from Levi was met with Eren's ears as his boyfriend came inside of him, the warm liquid quickly filling him inside. Levi pulled out of Eren, a blush on his tan cheeks as he felt some of the cum drip out of him and onto the bed sheets. 

The raven collapsed beside the brunet as he worked on controlling his erratic breathing and heart beat along with Eren. His eyes were shut as he wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, his lips brushing over the corner of his eyes, a smile now melted on the brunet's lips. 

"Wanna go again?" Levi asked when he realized he had the energy to, his eyes now open once more to gaze at his younger lover recovering from him.

Eren turned his head, a blush still on his cheeks as he rose a brow the moment his eyes met Levi's. "Now?"

"Now," Levi said with smirk and in seconds, he was back to hover above his boyfriend, eager for round two.


End file.
